Crimson Tales
by Carrot Luver
Summary: Young ones, many different stories were remembered and passed down from generations to generations. Ones about tragedies, hatred, love, traditions, and life.


"Thunderclan! Gather!" Kestrelstar's yowl sliced through the misty air of dusk.

Bumblestep twitched his ears from the small, scrawny mouse he was sharing with Treeleap near the warriors den.

Cats around the two seemed worried. One was just in earshot as she talked about the meeting, "Falconclaw! I don't believe that Kestrelstar is doing this tradition! We all know that she is a kind and wise cat. Why…" the cat began to sob quietly.

Kestralstar glared at the cats in the clearing. "Gather. Now." she hissed, her tail swaying to and fro with hunger.

Treeleap left her meal as Kestrelstar spat once more, and sat in the clearing, followed by Bumblestep.

"What's going to happen, Bumblestep?" Treeleap stuttered, pressing her let into his.

He looked away, not daring to speak.

"Now that we have gathered, this leaf-bare's prey have been incredibly scarce, and it is time to release a mouth to Starclan!" she declared, hunger showing in her burning amber eyes as well.

Treeleap shrunk back, scared. "Please.. Don't choose me.." she whispered to herself.

Bumblestep rolled his eyes. If it was him, he would be glad. No more of Thunderclan!

"And now, I will announce the two lucky cats…. Violetwhisker and Treeleap! " Kestrelstar finished, her grin became the most hungry expression she ever had.

Treeleap shuddered tremendously as she stepped up. Violetwhisker gave an aggressive snarl towards her foe. The rest of the clan stepped to the side, giving space to the old friends.

The crimson dusk shimmered through the mist, causing it to look red as crimson blood. "Now!" Deadfang called out.

Violetwhisker, a much stronger cat than Treeleap, leaped towards her. Treeleap's pelt flashed to the side and pounced on Violetwhisker's broad pelt. Violetwhisker is strong and bulky, while Treeleap have strong, long legs.

The brown tabby sank her fangs into Violetwhisker's shoulder, causing her to yowl in pain and rolled over. Treeleap squeaked helplessly against her weight and appeared on the ground when Violetwhisker stepped up. When she was about to scramble up, Violetwhisker pounced onto his friend and bit down on her neck.

Treeleap yowled loudly into the sky as a large popping sound sounded from her and lied limp, there in the clearing, dead. Violetwhisker lowered her head and licked the dead warrior's pelt and lifted her head in triumph.

Cats cheered from all sides, just not Minnowheart and Juniperleaf. Kestrelstar, surprisingly, seemed regretful too.

Deadfang stepped up, and yowled, "Winner is Violetwhisker, and sadly, the cat who deserved to die was… Treeleap." he finished.

Bumblestep turned around to listen to the deputy's yowling, sudden pain flied through his heart. His close friend, Treeleap, just died. Right there in front of him. "I'm so sorry.. I promised you to protect you, but I didn't even budge.." he thought as he looked up towards the night sky.

There, was the first star, glimmering dimly in the night sky. "Is that you?" he thought to the sky, again.

Kestrelstar jumped down with one graceful leap, and nuzzled Treeleap's dead, lifeless pelt. "I am so sorry for you to die. How could a mother do this to you? I had no choice. The clan needs to survive." she whispered, within earshot for Bumblestep to hear.

"Violetwhisker! Violetwhisker! Violetwhisker Violetwhisker!" the clan cheered wildly as they began to purr and nuzzle her. Treeleap was surrounded by her kin, giving their last words to her.

Bumblestep stepped towards his friend and joined in the last words.

"Bye."

 **A/N:** **:(**

 **Just to get clear:**

 **The tradition (Created by Falcopotatocat) happens when prey is scarce. One of the clans, which is Thunderclan (I am not a fan of Thunderclan.. Sorry.) have two cats fight each other till death. That makes one less mouth to feed. The leader always pick a weak cat against a strong cat, in this case, Treeleap. No matter how close you are to s/he.**

 **Bumblestep's POV guys.. Really unique because a bystander's POV always holds up mysteries!**

 **Bumblestep: Yellow tom with black tail and muzzle, black eyes**

 **Treeleap: Brown she-cat with amber eyes.**

 **Violetwhisker: blue-grey she-cat with violet eyes.**

 **Kestrelstar: Black she-cat with a white underbelly, amber eyes**

 **Falconclaw: Brown dusky tom with amber eyes**

 **Sorry, I had no idea what I have done here.. Falconpotatocat just gave me this topic that I admired.. I just fail on writing. DON'T FOLLOW, FAVORITE, OR REVIEW… Nah, just kidding! I love some supportive reviews from you guys. I am so sorry that this chapter came out short. She just gave me this random idea.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Plot and tradition belongs to Falconpotatocat! (She doesn't have an account on this fan fiction. She doesn't even use this website sadly.)**


End file.
